Aftermath
by spottedhorse
Summary: Rhett has left. Scarlett wants him back. My take on what happens after the movie... It is rated M for a very good reason!
1. Chapter 1

I was never a big fan of the follow up novel, Scarlett. So here's my take on the story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett had always believed in tomorrow. When today became too painful, she always knew that tomorrow would be better. And generally, it had held true. But even though she still believed in tomorrow, as she laid across the steps crying, she thought her future looked bleak. He had gone. He had listened to her and left anyway. Her apologies had made little impression on him. Her confession of her love for him didn't seem to have much impact either. Yes, tomorrow would be another day...but how would she use it to make him see...to get him to come back.? She didn't even know where he was going. Her first thought was of Charleston. But she knew that if she showed up there, he would be furious. A plan...she needed a plan. But first she needed time to think. Besides, there was so much to take care of here, before she could give her full attention to him. Yes, she would think about how best to approach things and him. Tomorrow she would begin again.

Mellie's funeral had been such a sad affair. Ashley looked broken. Scarlett understood that he would never be quite right again, just like her father after Ellen's death. She needed to find a way to be sure he was looked after without letting him know he was being taken care of. And then there was Beau. He was so lost without his mother. And Ashley was no help. But she had promised Mellie and so she would see to them; find a way to care for them but from a distance. She wasn't really sure when she had gotten over her childish crush on Ashley; probably long ago. But she held on out of habit. Now that she understood her feelings better and understood him better, she really had no interst in him beyong his place as a childhood friend. But she had promised Mellie, who had grown to be her sister. Strange that she had only realized that at the end of Mellie's life. "Oh, what a fool I've been," she exclaimed to herself in disgust.

Once Ashley and Beau had been provided for, she wanted a break from Atlanta. The city was growing and exciting; the New South in it's infancy. But right now she ached for the old. Yet, oddly she did not want to go back to Tara. Tara had always been her refuge and her strength. But it would remind her too much of the past...too much of her own foolishness. Ashley would remain at the mill. She'd hired a new man who would be the real boss. But their agreement was that Ashley would never know. He had demanded much for his role in the deception but she willingly agreed. He was very capable and the mill would do well under his leadership. And Ashley would get the benefit. Scarlett was satisfied with the arrangement.

Finally she decided on a trip to Savannah. It had been deeply wounded by the war also and was rebuilding. That could be her excuse for the trip, looking at expanding the business. But in truth, it wasn't the new Savannah she was going to visit, but the old. There was enough of the Old South there that she thought she might find some peace. Some of her mother's family was still there. Maybe she would even find them and try to mend those fences.

So, early one morning she had Pork load the buggie with luggage and she, Wade, and Ella, along with Prissy climbed in to ride to the train depot. They settled into the railroad car for the trip to Savannah and arrived in the coastal city on a warm, muggy evening. They made their way to the hotel and once settled, freshened up and went downstairs to the dining room to eat. The children were restless and cranky. Prissy was having her meal in the children's room and would be ready to get them to bed when the family returned to their rooms. Her patience and the meal ended at about the same time. She had really been trying to be a better mother, but the children didn't quite trust her. In all honesty, she couldn't blame them. She hadn't been much of a mother to either of them.

The only child she had ever truly loved had been Bonnie, and even that hadn't been wholehearted. Briefly the other baby flitted through her mind. She wondered if she would have loved him any more. Dr. Meade had told her sometime later that it had been a boy. She and Rhett would have had a son if they hadn't both been so foolish...stubborn and prideful. Remembering the night that baby was conceived, she became flushed. He had been so forceful. Always before he had been so considerate, although at the time she didn't understand just how much. Charles and Frank had made marital relations seem so much like a chore; something to be tolerated and gotten through. Rhett had shown her that it could be pleasureable. But that night, he had taken his pleasure from her without consideration or care. He revaged her, leaving no doubt as to his needs and desires. And to her great shame and pleasure, she had reveled in his barbarity. The next morning he had come to her room, sheepish and apologetic. If only she hadn't been so hurtful...if only she had told him then what that night had done to her. He thought he had hurt her but he had opened a new world to her; one filled with him and her passions. With him that night, she had let go all the falseness of her pretenses. She had not been Ellen O'Hara's daughter that night; her pleasure and wantoness had been all her, her true self, Scarlett.

Now sitting alone in her room, she allowed her mind to wander over Rhett. Men had gravitated around her all of her life, but none had been more masculine than Rhett Butler. At times sitting in the room with him felt like sitting next to a caged animal, there was such an energy and robustness about him; and raw animal appeal that attracted women. She missed him, his smile, his strong arms, the sound of his heartbeat when she had lain on his chest. And as her body was telling her now, she missed him in her bed. It had been a long time since he had bedded her...too long and she found herself aching to hold him, to be kissed by him, to have him inside. The evening was humid but that was not the cause of her dampness as she tried to sleep.

Mercifully the sun finally began to creep into her window. Perhaps with daylight, her mind would move away from desire; it must, she needed to think. After breakfast, she decided to take the children to a nearby park. Savannah had so many little parks. It was unusual, she thought as they made their way to one nearby that had a fountain. She sat on a bench as Prissy stood near the children, watching them play. As Scarlett looked around, curious about her surroundings, a figure on the opposite side caught her attention. No, it couldn't be...but it was. She would recognize him from any distance, his gait, manner, and body forever etched in her memory. But who was that with him? A woman...had he replaced her so quickly with another? Somehow she doubted that this was a serious matter. He was simply doing what he always did, surrounding himself with beauty and pleasure. He would not give his heart so easily however. She knew he wouldn't. Should she appraoch him? As she sat indecisively, Wade settled the issue. He spotted Rhett and ran to him, Prissy and Ella running behind.

Wade was elated at seeing his step father and didn't give Rhett a chance to back away. The boy was in his lap before he even realized who the little urchin was. Ella was equally excited but not as forward. Prissy, coming up behind, stopped to catch her breath once she realized who Wade was running to. "Mister Rhett," she exclaimed. "How is you? We been missin' you."

Rhett, who always treated the servants with respect, put Wade down and rose to greet Prissy. "Now Prissy. What are you and the children doing in Savannah?"

"Miss Scarlett...she here, Prissy replied, pointing toward his wife. Rhett looked across the park to see her sitting on the bench. She smiled and waved but made no movement toward him. He turned and excused himslef from his female companion, then walked towards Scarlett. "Scarlett?" he began as he arrived at her bench.  
"Rhett." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He was suspicious, she could tell.

"I could ask the same of you...but I won't. I'm here ...to get away really. After Mellie's funeral, well...it's just too depressing in Atlanta. I wanted to see a new place. Remembering my mother's roots here, I thought I might come for a visit. So here I am."

Rhett looked around. "And the noble Ashley Wilkes?"

"Is back in Atlanta. He's lost without Mellie and very sad to be around. I meant what I said that day, Rhett. Ashley holds no charm for me anymore; he hasn't for a very long time. I was just too foolish to see it."

His smile was genuine, not the sardonic one that he so often gave her when she was trying to be serious. "So, you're finally growing up, Scarlett?"

She considered the question before answering. "If realizing that one is a fool is the same as growing up, then yes. But I still feel very childish. I am trying. And what are you doing with yourself these days, Rhett? I see you've lost no time in finding suitable company." Her look indicated the woman across the way.

Now his laughter was sardonic. "Yes...well...you know me, Scarlett. She's a local catch...or at least she's trying to catch me. I think her interest has waned today, however. Wade's appearnace and my explaination seemed to cool her interest. A rogue is one thing, a divorced one is quite another."

"Divorced? I didn't realize it was complete? Perhaps the documents have not reached me?"

"Well, not quite complete. But soon." His face was solemn now; sad. There was a hollowness to his expression that she had never seen before.

The subject of divorce had deflated her. His expression depressed her even further. "Rhett, I..."

"Scarlett...don't." His voice had a warning tone.

"I just...I know it won't fix things...but I am sorry. I was very stupid. If I hadn't been so blind, perhaps we would both be happier today. I was a fool and you are paying for it...for that I am very sorry."

For a moment his old expression flashed across his face; the one he wore when he was intrigued and curious about her. It was an expression she hadn't seen in a very long time. She smiled as it passed. His eyes furrowed as he watched her. He was wary, she could tell. Well, he had a right to be, she supposed. He was still so handsome, even more so in her eyes now. And her longings of the night before were reawakened as she surveyed his body.

Her appraisal was not lost on him. Smiling devilishly he teased, "regretting your loss, Scarlett?"

Surprised she flustered for a moment. But she didn't want to lose this moment, this opportunity. "Yes actually, I am. I was thinking last night..."

"About what?"

Did she really want to tell him? What could she lose in doing so...and what might she gain? "Remember the night of Ashleys' party? Later, I mean...when you were drunk?"

He shifted uneasily and his voice hardened. "Yes."

"I was thinking about that night...about..."

"Look Scarlett...I am sorry about that night...I had no right ot treat you like that. I..."

"But I'm not...sorry, I mean. In all fairness, you did have a right..I mean, I am...was your wife and you had every right to expect...and there I was foolishly pining after a dream instead of taking care of your needs, appreciating what was real. I wanted to tell you the next morning...I , but I've said this before. I wanted you but I let my pride stop me from admitting it. Please Rhett, don't be ashamed of that night...of what you made me feel." Her hand reached for his arm, emphasizing the truth of her statement.

He looked down at her hand on his forearm. Patting it, he replied. "Thank you for that, Scarlett. I believe it is the kindest thing you have ever said to me." He seemed unable to say more.

After a minute of silence between the two she asked, "So are you in Savannah long?"

"Not really," he brightened, relieved to move the conversation along. "I'm here on business and should leave by the end of the week."

"Well, perhaps we can see each other again...just as friends? Wade misses you so much...it has been difficult for him since you left."

"Trying to make me feel guilty, Scarlett?" He was wary again.

"No, just trying to be truthful. I know he would like to see you some more before you leave."

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"I really am not sure. Until I feel like going back, I suppose. At some time I will have to, but I am content to be elsewhere for now."

Looking across to the children, he chuckled. "I'll consider visiting with them again before I leave. Where are you staying?"

"The Savannah Hotel. I appreciate that you are considering it; I know it will mean so much to them."

"I'll consider spending time with them, Scarlett...alone." His words were harsh and his expression pointed.

She bristled at first but forced herself to remain calm.She didn't want to ruin this unexpected chance to make progress with him. "I understand," she said quietly. "It's alright...they love you and I know it will mean so much. I am trying to be a better mother, to put thier needs before mine. Trying to turn a new leaf..."

"Alright then, I'll send word when I decide." He paused, studying her. "It was good to see you Scarlett. I mean that."

"Yes, it was good to see you too, Rhett. I..um...perhaps one day...we can..."

"be friends? Somehow I doubt that Scarlett, but perhaps...friendly."

She swallowed as tears came to her eyes. "Yes, friendly...that would be nice. Well, good bye then, Rhett."

"Good bye, Scarlett." He tipped his hat to her and moved back across to his companion. Her heart sank as she watched him go. Still, he hadn't sounded so bitter...perhaps there was hope after all. Tomorrow...tomorrow she would build on that hope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Scarlett grew restless as she considered a long night in the hotel. She had seen a restaurant along the river that seemed like it might be a good place to go. She would take the children. Yes, that was it; they would dine out tonight. Prissy readied Wade and Ella as she got herself together. Scarlett knew it went against custom for a woman to be out after dark, even with her children, without the protection of a man. But she would go crazy if she spent the entire night at the hotel. Too much time to think...time to miss Rhett, Her knowledge that he was nearby wore at her patience. He was no longer a want for her, he was a need. She knew that alone, with her eyes closed, her thoughts and memories would take her beyond endurance. Urges that she didn't quite understand would overtake her and her need for him would become urgent. Dinner out was meant to be a distraction. At the restaurant, she and the children enjoyed the food, fresh seafood. The children had never tasted the delightful fish and shrimp that could only be found along the coast. It had been years, in fact, since she had enjoyed such a meal. Once they finished, they held hands and began their short trek back to the hotel.

They had almost reached their destination when a man appeared out of the shadows. Scarlett didn't like the looks of him. He had the seedy, unkempt look of a river rat. She had heard stories of them, living along the back alleys and piers of the river, working only enough to keep starvation at bay and taking whatever they wanted when the opportunity presented itself. Scarlett had the uncomfortable feeling that she and the children were his opportunity.

He grabbed her arm with his filthy hand and tugged at her. "Got any spare change for the needy?" He leered at her with yellow, rotten teeth and a look in his eye that frightened her. She was reaching into her bag, as if to retrieve her money, but searching for her derringer instead. She had taken to carrying one long ago when she was out at night in Atlanta, taking care of her business. Before she could pull it out of her bag, however, a familiar and quite welcome voice spoke from the shadows behind her.

"If I were you, mister, I'd move along and leave the lady and her children alone."

The man peered into the shadows and spat on the sidewalk. "You gonna make me leave? She's a pretty 'un. We could share, ya know what I mean?" His laughter chilled Scarlett. Rhett stepped out from the shadows, a revolver in his hand. "You're right, mister. She is a pretty one. But I don't share." His voice sounded as sinister as the rat's. The man dropped his hand and began to back away. Then he turned and ran into the alley.

Scarlett turned to Rhett to thank him but his expression stopped her. His anger was easy to see, even in the darkened street. "Scarlett, what the hell are you doing out here at night?"

"Rhett...I, ...we went to dinner. We were tired of the hotel food. Wade and Ella had never tasted seafood before, so we went to a place I saw along the river."

"From now on I suggest that you limit your excursions to daylight. Seafood is available during the day."

"Yes, of course. I...was being foolish again, I realize that. And thank you for coming to our aid."

"You're lucky I happened along. If I hadn't been down the street, playing cards, I wouldn't have been in the neighborhood."

"Leaving the game so early, Rhett? That's not like you." She was trying to flirt just a little and change the subject.

"Unlucky night. Quit before I lost too much." Then his tone changed and became harsh. " Look Scarlett, I'm afraid I'm no longer interested in being your hero. Don't expect that I will continue to come to your rescue."

He stared into her eyes for a moment and then relented. "I'll walk you back to the hotel to be sure you get there safely."

It was a quiet walk. The children sensed the tension between their mother and Rhett and made no sounds. Rhett's mood was black and wary. Scarlett's mind was wandering; traveling through time, remembering all the times that he had been there when she needed him the most. And once again, tonight, he had been there. It was as if destiny had played a role...

They arrived at the front of the hotel and the little group stopped. "Wade, you and Ella tell Rhett good night and then go on up to Prissy." The children said good night, Wade shaking his hand and Ella timidly hugging his leg. Rhett's face softened a little with the children and then became dark again as they left.

"Rhett, again...thank you. It...it seems you are always coming to my rescue. I suppose I need to learn how to fend for myself better."

His jaw was clenched. Glaring at her, he nodded. "Yes, learn to stay out of trouble, Scarlett; if not for your own sake then for your children. I won't be around to come to your rescue anymore."

Sadly she conceded, "yes, I know Rhett. I..." she hesitated before continuing, "I hadn't realized until recently how much I have come to depend on you. It seems where you are concerned, I haven't been very smart, have I? I mean... well, yes I suppose you do know. I'm sorry Rhett, I didn't mean to..."

"Scarlett," he began, "I think I know what you want to say and please, don't. I don't want to hear it. Now, if you think you can make it from here to your room on your own, I'll say good night." He turned and walked away.

"Good night, Rhett," she said to his back.

She made it back to their rooms and helped Prissy ready the children for bed. Once they were settled, she sat in a quiet corner of her own room. The light was dim and made her mood even more melancholy. Rhett was behaving with civility but there was no warmth in his words. Briefy during their conversation in the park she thought she had seen the old Rhett. But the man tonight that came to her rescue was barley recognizable. Rhett had always had an attitude about him, one of mild arrogance and sarcasm. He often seemed to be laughing at the world as if he thought it was one big joke that only he understood. His eyes often danced with amusement at the mundane concerns of of his fellow citizens. But the man on the street tonight had none of that arrogance and there had been no hint of amusement. He simply looked and acted worn and tired. For the first time since she had known him, it struck her just how much older he was than she. Not that it mattered to her, except to reemphasize what she had done to him. If she hadn't broken him, she had certainly bent him beyond repair. He hadn't deserved to pay that high a price for loving her. She had to find a way to make it up to him.

After awhile, she prepared for bed and crawled between the covers. Her eyes were heavy and soon she drifted into sleep. Sometime later she felt them, his hands. They were caressing her, running over her body, teasing and taunting, loving and lusting. Her body responded to his touch, her skin tingling, heat rising from her core, and restlessness making her writhe. _Oh Rhett, I'm so glad you came back. Please Rhett...please..._The sound of her voice woke her up. Startled she sat up in her bed. The room was empty. The sensations of her dream had been real, however. She still tingled from his touch, her heart was beating rapidly, and moisture was heavy between her legs. "Great balls of fire," she said to no one. As she realized that it had only been a dream, she settled back into her pillows and cried. Her tears were from frustration, anger with herself, and an intense need to have him next ot her. "I'll get him back...I just have to," she whispered in the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

An idea came to Scarlett just as the sun began to peek through her window. He had said he was in town on business. She needed to find out what sort of business and then find an excuse to cross paths with him...yes, she could find a way to fit her own business interests into his. After all, she had told everyone in Atlanta that she was looking for new oportunities; why wouldn't she look in Savannah?

But how could she find out about his business in Savannah? It most likely had something to do with shipping. She knew he had run several of his ships in and out of Savannah during his blockade running days, evading the Yankees as they made their way up the river. The ships had eventually been captured, of course, but he could have bought more.

Giving it more thought, she devised a plan. Once it was considered a decent time of the morning, she sent a note to her Grandfather Rollibard inquiring if she might call on him today. She hadn't seen him in many years and was unsure of what her reception might be. Once in his house, however, she knew she could win him over. She was, after all, Ellen's daughter.

A note was returned by the same messenger inviting her to lunch. Her aunts would be attending also. Scarlett was very careful in choosing her clothes. She wanted him on her side and needed him to feel their connection through Ellen, her mother...his daughter. Conservative attire was required.

He was as gruff as she remembered from her childhood and the aunts were still spinsterly in their demeanor. All had wanted to hear about Ellen and her last days. It hurt Scarlett to repeat the story as much as it hurt them to hear it. "And Mr.O'Hara?" asked one of the aunts. "How is he?" Scarlett knew that the aunt was trying to be considerate of her. No one in that household cared one whit about Gerald O'Hara. But she told them about the effect of Ellen's death on her father and his subsequent death. To her surprise, Grandfather seemed touched that her father had been so devasated by Ellen's death. "He did love her greatly, didn't he?" the old man inquired.

"Too much for his sanity's sake, I'm afraid, " agreed Scarlett. "When she died, she took his heart with her into the grave."

Finally as the visit was ending, she made known to him her need for an attorney's services. She was considering some business opportunities in the area and who would he reccommend? The old man, of course, had given him the name of the family lawyer, a man to be trusted for certain. She thanked them for the visit and was soon on her way.

She called at the lawyer's office and was greeted by Sidney Ogden, esquire. Mr.Ogden was only too happy to help once he understood that Mrs. Butler was the granddaughter of one of their wealthiest clients. Not that anyone had much in the way of wealt, but Mr. Rollibard was much better endowed than others. Scarlett explained that she was in town to visit her mother's family and had stumbled across the information that her husband was also in town. Now this confused her because she had understood that Mr. Butler would be in Charleston, visiting his own family while she was away. She knew he had some business dealings in Savannah and as discreetly as possible, she would like to be assurred that he was here for business.

Mr. Ogden was intrigued by her little lie. It was very obvious that he was thrilled to participate in an inquiry about Mr. Butler's reasons for being in Savannah. He, of course, was expecting the juiciest gossip possible to be his reward for his efforts. Scarlett thanked him for his time and left him her contact information, hoping that he would bring the information to her hotel at the earliest possible time. He assured her that he would start the inquiry as soon as she left.

Once back at the hotel, she and Prissy gathered the children and walked to the park. She doubted that Rhett would return there, but at least the outing might help settle her restlessness and the fresh air might help her sleep. The children enjoyed the time outdoors and were disappointed when it was time to begin their walk back to the hotel. As they passed a bank along the street, she spied Rhett standing in front talking to two other men. The conversation appeared to be animated but she could tell that his heart was not in it. He looked tired, as if he too had not been getting enough sleep. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that he saw her. His eyes followed her as they made their way up the street. She couldn't see his face well enogh to understand his expression, but his stare sent thrills through her body.

Once back at the hotel, they rested for a little while and then began to freshen up for an early supper. Scarlett decided that it really would be best to dine in the hotel after last night's encounter. She really wasn't very hungry anyway. To her great surprise, Mr. Ogden appeared just as they were finishing the meal. Scarlett sent the children up to Prissy while she discuseed her business with the lawyer.

"Really, Mrs. Butler...it was quite easy to trace the business dealings of the Captain. He has some shipping interests here but I believe that the reason for his visit now has to do with a trading company that is being formed. I believe that he is to have a fifty one percent interest. As I understand the plan, his ships will carry the cargo and then the trading company will act as a distributor to businesses here. It is my understanding that his business here is quite legitimate."

Scarlett would have found the earnesstness of the attorney amusing in another time. As it was, she thanked him for his help, expressed her great relief that her husbands' reason for his sudden trip was indeed legitimate, and sent him on his way. Once he was gone, she was able to think about how to use the information to get closer to Rhett.

Sitting in the quiet of her room the answer came to her. The voice of Gerald O'Hara worked it's way into her mind; her memory replayed that scene so many years ago when he had lectured her on the value of the land...on Tara. Tara, yes...that was the answer. What if they were considering putting Tara back into cotton production? Since the war it had been used to produce food, with only just enough cotton being raised to supply their own needs. But if the place were put back into cotton...yes, a distributor and possibly a shipping company might be required. And, as those kinds of arrangements would beyond Will's abilities...of course it would fall on Scarlett to make the inquiries and handle any future dealings. Yes, once again Tara supplied an answer. She would use surplus cotton as her excuse to go around to the shipping and trading companies. Perhaps then she would accidently run into Rhett, creating one more opportunity with him. Tara...thinking of her home, Scarlett began to feel better...Tara and Rhett, the two things in her life that she would always depend upon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments are always appreciated.The little button is down and to the left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Scarlett began her inquiries at the shipping companies along the river. There weren't many; she must call on them all to make her story plausable. Her first visit was to a small company that seemed to be run younger man. He listened to her as she explained the possible need for a shipping or perhaps trading company and then answered her inquiries about rates. As the conversation progressed, she was able to extract enough information from him that her inquiry at Rhett's company might sound informed and quite legitimate. She repeated the process at the second company.

The third business that she called on that morning was Rhett's. She spoke with a gentleman that reminded her a little of her second husband, Frank Kennedy. He was a plain man with a clerkish demeanor. Rhett had chosen well, the man was very good at his task. He patiently listened to her story and then began answering her questions. She strung the session out as long as she possiblty could but there was no sign of Rhett. Finally, when she could think of nothing else to ask or say, she thanked him for his help and assured him that if things went as she hoped, they would talk again.

Gathering herself, she rose and prepared to leave. She turned and there he stood, in the doorway. His face was dark, his expression was unreadable; yet she knew he was very angry. The thought came to her that perhaps she had gone too far. However, she had nothing to lose and so continued with her ploy. "Why Rhett...whatever are you doing here?"

He simply glared at her. His eyes were dark pinpoints that felt like darts aimed at her heart. "Captain Butler is one of our owners," explained the clerk.

Scarlett stood, trying her best to look surprised; her lips forming a bemused 'O.' "I had no idea..."

Swiftly he grabbed her arm and drug her into a nearby office. It was his office, she realized immediately. Everything about it betrayed the fact. The masculine furniture was only a first clue. The decor and the lingering smell of his cigar tobacco were witnesses to the room's ownership. Once inside, he slammed the door shut. She turned to look into his face but it held no clues.

He stood there glaring down at her for what seemed like an eternity. Then with a deep, raspy voice, he spoke her name..."Scarlett." It was all that he could seem to manage, given his anger.

Taking advantage of his inability to chastise her, she began explaining. When she had finished her little lie, she thought she had made it sound quite believable. Suddenly he began to chuckle. It seemed strange to her to her his amused chuckle coming out of such a dark expression. "What are you laughing at Rhett?" she asked, confused.

His laughter quieted as he stared at her once more. Without warning he pulled her close and kissed her. It began as that kiss on the bridge so long ago, his taking what she was too surprised to give. But it grew into something more primal, more like those kisses that night after Ashley's party. As his forcefulness grew, she began to wonder if he would take something else from her, right there in his office. As appalling as the thought seemed at first, she discovered that a part of her wished for i and indeed, was excited by the prospect..

But it did not happen. As suddenly as he had kissed her, he pushed her away. Again he was glowering at her. "What are you doing here, Scarlett? Another one of your games, I pressume. Well, you got what you came for, now get out." Looking into his eyes, she saw his pain and despair. Fear gripped her as she realized that she was the source of his anguish. As if it had a will of its own, her hand made its way toward his face, reaching for his cheek, "Rhett," she said quietly. She wanted to explain but she knew he would see through her story and know the lie that it was. But his expression was changing into a blank mask, hiding his feelings, except for anger. One thing she had learned over the years was not to toy with Rhett when he was in this kind of mood. Her hand fell by her side and walking past him, she brushed against his arm. His shudder was unmistakable and a crushing blow to her.

As she reached the street she was chastising herself for going too far. His reaction to her contact with his arm proved it. He hated her now...couldn't even stand to be touched by her. Finally she had done it, finally she had pushed him so far that he would never come back. Her anger could only be directed one way, towards herself. Her own mood was quite dark by the time she made it back to the hotel.

Back in the privacy of her room, she cried until she thought she could cry no more. After so many years of so many men chasing her, the one man she truly wanted was lost to her. And she had done it to herself. Pity and self hatred consumed her until her anger was spent. Resignation followed and the the ever practical Scarlett took over. Well since there is no reason to stay, we'll go back to Atlanta tomorrow, she thought to herself. Sadness settled into her bones as she realized that she felt no real reason to go back to Atlanta, either. Well, then...Tara, she thought. But she didn't want Tara either. In her heart, her home was with Rhett. Without him, she had no home.

She passed the rest of the day with the children but once they were in bed, she was left to her own thoughts. Not wanting to linger there, she prepared herself for bed and turned out the light. Sleep eluded her for awhile but finally gave her respite. And then it began, the nightmare that had plagued her for so many years...the mist, her running, someone chasing her. There had only been one cure for the nightmare and he was unavailable to her now. So as she awoke and sat in her bed shaking and crying, her despair was complete. How was she ever to go on without him? She didn't know. She'd think about that tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

A note arrived late the next morning. The messenger waited for a response from Scarlett. Her hands shook as she opened the note and read:

_Scarlett,_

_Thought about your suggestion in the park that I spend some time with the children.. With your permission, I'll pick the children up this afternoon about three. I promise to return them to you after supper._

_Rhett_

Excitedly Scarlett thought about her reply. I must be careful, she thought. Don't push him... Oh, hells bells...he only wants to see the children. He doesn't love you anymore, Scarlett. She thought a moment longer and then pulling a piece of paper from the desk, she jotted a response:

_Dear Rhett,_

_The children will be so excited. Prissy will wait with them in the lobby until you arrive. If you need her, she will accompany you. Otherwise, we'll see you when they return. _

_Thank you,_

_Scarlett_

Handing the note to the boy, she also slipped a tip into his hand. He left to deliver the new note. She knew Rhett didn't want to see her. Instead of making an issue of it,she had decided to let him be comfortable. This was an unexpected last chance and she wanted to be very careful. She would not push too far again.

True to his word, the children returned that evening, after a fun filled afternoon and supper. He had walked them to her door which they had burst through, excited to tell her of the adventure. Rhett stood in the doorway watching the scene. Scarlett looked up from their excited faces at him. "Thank you , Rhett. I don't think I've ever seen them so happy."

He nodded. "My pleasure. I think I quite enjoyed the outing." His anger from the day before was gone.

She smiled warmly. "Then I'm glad. Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

""Hardly appropriate, I think."

"Why? We are still married...for now anyway, aren't we?"

He looked back into the hallway and then stepped inside. "Why so eager to have me in your room?" Amusement lit his face. He looked more like the Rhett she remembered.

"Just being...friendly..." she replied in her best coquettish manner. She too could be her old self.

Chuckling, he crossed the room to where she was sitting. "And after the little chaparones leave? How friendly will you be then, Scarlett?"

As if on cue, Prissy appeared from the other room. "Laud, Mr.Rhett...you back. I jest git the chillins and put dem to bed..."

"Thank you, Prissy." Scarlett said.

Rhett tilted his head as he looked at her. Once Prissy left with the children he inquired, "you never used to be kind to Prissy. What's changed?"

"I told you, Rhett. I'm trying to turn a new leaf. Prissy isn't nearly as smart as Mammy, but she had been loyal. And I finally understand how valuable that quality is. So I try to show my appreciation."

"You didn't answer my other question..."

"How friendly? I am still your wife, Rhett. You have a right to me at anytime...I won't refuse you, if that is what you are asking. " She paused and then added in a quieter tone, "I wouldn't want to..."

He stepped closer to her. His movement sent waves of heat through her. Would he... could this be... her heart beat frantically in her chest. She felt he had to be able to see it pounding. His eyes moved from her face to her bodice. She caught the flame that lept in his eyes before he masked it. Slowly his eyes returned to her face. Without seeming too obvious, she tried to assume an expression that invited him. It must be working, she thought, as she saw his face becoming flushed. His breathing had become deeper also. He wanted her, she knew. But she had to be careful. If she was too overt, he would back away. She studied his face with her eyes. He was thinking abut it, she knew.

When he spoke, his voice was raspy. "You wouldn't deny me? I could take you...use you...and then simply walk away when I'm finished with you?"

"If that's what you want. That's...as long as we are married. Once the divorce comes through, well I won't be your wife anymore, will I?"

"No, you won't," he said as he closed the small space between them. She heard his intake of air just before his lips covered hers. Closing her eyes, she gave into him, relishing the sensations he created in her until she was dizzy. She leaned into him for balance, creating more heat between them as she made contact with his chest. His kiss became more forceful, his tongue parting her lips and diving inside. She met him with her own tongue and the two began their accustomed dance. As he pried harder and created more arousal in her, she maoned softly. The sound seemd to fuel him more. His attention became more urgent. He urged her toward the bed but stopped to put out the lamp."No Rhett. I want to see you...you never would let me see you...please?"

He paused and turned his face towards hers. "You never seemed to want to ...you seemed frightened by nakedness."

"I'm not afraid anymore. I know what I want." The lust in her voice was unmistakable. Leaving the lamp to burn, he moved to the bed. His fingers made short work of her clothes, untying and unlacing, sliding and pushing until she stood before him nude. His eyes drank in her body. He had seen her of course, without her clothes, but this new attitude of hers created a new appreciation of her offering. Before he could begin his consumption of her, she made her move. Slowly, longingly, she began to undo his clothes. Buttons were unbuttoned and her hands slid fabric from his body, starting with his shirt and working down to his pants. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, his broad muscled chest, the hint of body hair that started at his navel and travelled south. And his member...she had felt it, of course, but he had always remained covered when the lights were on, afraid of offending her.

Her chest was heaving now, a fact that was not lost on him as he watched her breasts in motion. Their eyes met and very slowly he began to smile. "Scarlett?"

After all the talk of him taking her and using her, he was asking permission. She moved into him, pressing herself against his body so that there could be no question of her desire. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and began his assault. They took pleasure in each other, every inch of their bodies engaged in the play. She was made dizzy by his attention, first to her mouth, then her breasts, and then her forbidden place. That's the way she had been taught to think of it, as forbidden. One shouldn't think about that area except to tend to matters of cleanliness. But under his gaze and then manipulations, that place was all that she could think of. She took pleasure in his body also. No one had ever told her how pleasing a man's body could be. But this wan't any man's body. It was Rhett...an exceptional body. She had explored all of him, save one place. Timidly she turned her attention to his manhood. She had known it's size from their previous encounters. But the sight of him thrilled her. She had never touched him there; he had always managed his part and handled it before entering her. Tonight she took him in her hand, elliciting a deep moan from him. "Scarlett," he rasped..."only do what you want to do...what you are comfortable with."

"Thank you, darling...but I am doing what I want." She continued to explore him with her hand. Suddenly she was overtaken by an impulse to taste him. She knew it must be a scandalous thing to do, especially by his reaction. He flinched and moaned, then snapped, "Scarlett!"

Looking up from her new found treat, she felt horrified. What if he thought...oh...tears formed in her eyes as she thougth he was angry.

"Scarlett...what are you doing?"

"I...I thought..I wanted to...I'm sorry, Rhett...it was just an impulse."

Confused he stared at her."You...would do that...want to do that to a man?"

"I...it never occurred to me before but, seeing you and holding you...I...I ...did I do wrong, Rhett?"

Still looking confused, he shook his head in disbelief. "Ah...no...at least, I don't believe you did anything wrong. It's just that most men would only get that treatment from... well, someone like Belle Wattling's girls. Most genteel women would consider that..."

"Well, I don't care...Does it...please you , Rhett?"

"Scarlett...yes, it pleases me. But I don't want to do anything that hurts you...that you are not comfortable with. I appreciate that you are willing to ..please me like that, but..."

"But I wanted to, Rhett. I wanted to...taste you. More than that...I wanted you ...to feel you like that. I suppose that is very brazen, isn't it? But it is how I felt."

Suddenly he began to laugh. It was his naughty laugh that she loved so much. "Scarlett, I'm afraid that you're association with me had completely corrupted you. You'll never be able to be Ellen's daughter with a bawdy attitude like that."

Laughing with him, she retorted. "Yes, you have corrupted me...to the point that I don't care about being Ellen's daughter anymore. Remember when you asked me to be your mistress? I wish I had accepted. So you see, I've become quite brazen...at least as far as you are concerned."

Still laughing he studied her face for any guile. But she was being honest. He had learned to read her deviousness long ago and detected none. "Then, can we take your new attitude a step further?"

Looking at him quizzically, she replied. "What are you thinking of?"

His voice became low, husky. and very lustful. "I want ot taste you too, Scarlett.."

She blushed and then a wicked smile appeared on her face. Salaciously she looked at him and then answered with a question. "You do? I thought...well, that night that you... well, that night I thought you would have done anything you wanted. I was in no place to argue with you. And now you want to do this thing?"

"Honestly Scarlett, I don't remember much of that night, except that I forced you. But if I didn't do that then, I must have...somewhere deep inside understood that it would have disgusted you to the point of pure hatred for me. I was crazy jealous, Scarlett. I wanted you; I wanted Ashley out of your mind but I didn't want that night to be the end."

Scarlett listened to him and digested his meaning. It was later that the end had come for him. Maybe this night could be a new beginning. But she dare not let him know she was thinking that. "Well, as long as we are using each other tonight...I suppose we should indulge in all of our most deviant desires...but you only get to taste me if I get to taste you."

"Be careful when you say deviant desires, Scarlett. There are things I could do that you haven't even dreamed of..."

"Really?" She asked flirtatiously. "Well, perhaps another time. Tonight, I want to taste you and...explore your...region there. I've never really seen...well, I mean, there were the animals on the farm, but I've never really seen a man before." She was feeling very shy at her confession.

His laughter comforted her. It was genuine. "Scarlett, I can't believe...you mean to tell me that you were bedded by three husbands and not once did you see any of them naked?" His look was incredulous.

"Well, Charles and I, we...well, there was only one night. And Frank...I think he was as shy about it as I was. So...he remained covered until he was under the covers of the bed. And...you..." she looked at him openly and honestly, "while you weren't shy, you were careful to make me feel comfortable...except for that night when...well...but the lights were off that night, as they were most nights. So I couldn't have seen anything anyway."

His chuckle accented his amusement. She smiled at his happier, more relaxed mood. His laughter quieted and his eyes became more intense. She watched his chest as he breathed, noticing that each breath was deeper. He closed his eyes as he seemed to fight with himself for control. She knew she was winning.

"Scarlett," he whispered as she moved back to his member, once again licking and taking him in her mouth. His moans and use of her name told her he was enjoying the encounter almost a much as she. She eyed, touched, licked, and sucked every part of him. She felt him begin to throb and suddenly he warned her, "Scarlett...stop...I'm...on the brink."

She pulled away from him slightly, confused. He laid her on her back and began to give her body the attention she had just given him. She squealed when he finally found her forbidden area. And then he found something she had never known about before. It seemed there was a spot there that was especially sensitive. His attention to her there sent her into waves of frenzy. "Oh Rhett," she groaned as he sent her into a white light. Sensations coursed through her body that she had never experienced before; sensations that were so full of pleasure that it was almost painful. Her entire body was on fire, the center of the flame being that place that had been forbidden. Her breasts tingled until they felt large and explosive. And then it began, fireworks brighter than a Forth of July celebration going off in her head. Her body was reposnding to his manipulations, completely out of the control of her mind. She felt a release of some kind below as her inner regions first throbbed and squeezed and then wetness flowed. Her breathing was intense but began to slow after the release. And slowly she came back down to earth. He sat, looking at her; quite pleased with himself. "Rhett...oh my." But as wonderful as that had been, she wanted him. " Please Rhett.." she reached for his manhood and pulled him towards her. "Please ...inside," she panted.

He wasted no time in complying. He entered and began to stroke her immediately. Her body fell into rhythm with his as they climbed towards a climax. Her fingers dug into his skin as she moved toward ecstacy. His lips travelled over her, finding her lips and then her breasts, suckling her nipples and sending back into the flames. Her ascent was rapid as she felt him sliding inside her, in and out, thrusting alitter deeper and a little harder each time. His own desires had overtaken him as his lips alternately caressed her and attacked her. His moans mixed with hers and his thrusts continued to increase. He seemed to be growing inside her. His heat was consuming her. And her body kept trying to get closer to him, closer until they were one. Finally, when she thought she could endure no more wonderfully intense pleasure, she exploded a second time, this more intense than the first, her body shaking and pulsating in response to his within. There could be no more pleasing sensation in life, she thought briefly. He followed, their explosions errupting together. Their bodies remained in motion as they cooled until they were too spent to continue.

He collapsed onto the bed beside her and she rolled to continue the warmth of physical contact. Her hand caressed his chest gently, lovingly. "Rhett?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you..."

He blinked. "What?"

"Thank you? That was...amazing."

He lifted his head to see her face. After a few minutes of silence, he chuckled. "Alright Scarlett, you win."

"What do you mean, Rhett?"

"I mean...when you go home to Atlanta, I'm going with you."

"Only if that is what you want, Rhett."

Laughing at her now, he replied. "I can't seem to break away from you, Scarlett. I tried but I find I've lost my will to do so. You think that after _that _I could ever be happy alone or with another woman? You win, Scarlett...I'm forever tangled in your web."

Smiling she laid her head over his heart. "No Rhett, not my web...my heart. Always. Because after_ that_, do you think there could ever be another man? I love you , Rhett Butler, God help me...and I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

He held her tightly against his chest, so tight that she was afraid he would squish her. But she didn't mind. She was his and he was hers now. "A new beginning, Scarlett?"

"Yes Rhett...a new beginning. And this time, I understand what I really want...who I love. What love is, really. I don't think I knew how to love, Rhett...not until I lost you and I finally realized how much I needed you...your love. You do still love me, don't you, Rhett?"

"I've never stopped, Scarlett. But I was so hurt...it felt like a stone was crushing my chest. I was desperate to make the hurt stop. So I left...and then I was empty, except for the memories...there were some good memories, you know. It wasn't all bad. And there was the longing; it hurt almost as much as being near you and watching you love another."

"I'm sorry, Rhett. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I was stupid...and selfish. And I hurt us both deeply as a result. But I do love you. I think I've loved you for a long time, except I didn't know how to recognize it. But I do now...and I'm not going ot throw it away again. So yes...a new beginning, with the only man I've ever really loved."

As Scarlett rested her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat. The rhythm and the sound soothed her, happiness seeping into every part of her body. Finally she was home.


End file.
